


Take me deep

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day1When Chuck looked up, he noticed John's tender look, seconds later felt the outstretched hand, which buried itselfgently in his thick curly hair. A shiver of satisfaction flowed through him, mixed with arousal.Then he clutched that glorious, soft piece of flesh with one hand, moved that slightly sticky head over his closed lips,closed his eyes, compared that exquisite smell like a day at sea, and enjoyed the quiet, almost purring moan of his friend.





	Take me deep

"Okay."

Eva put the big pot in the middle of the table, looking one by one.

"But we are only 4 couples. October has 31 days. One may only pull out of it seven times."

Cas shrugged and looked at Eva questioningly.

"How about this ..." Gabriel replied, leaning back with his arms crossed. "This pairing, which is allowed only seven times, is allowed to be present in all the activities taking place in this house."

Giggling, he leaned toward Eva and whispered something in her ear, whereupon she nodded with a smile and looked at the others.

"I agree with my husband," she grinned mischievously.

 

"What do you agreeing with?" John asked curiously, putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Since you are in our house and will use our playroom when the situation requires it, you will follow our rules. That means in plain text ..."

"You are the pair that will pull out of the pot just seven times," Lucifer added Gabriel's open sentence, and the smaller one nodded in satisfaction.

"Active or passive?" Dean wanted to know.

"Is not yet decided, that will then result from the respective situation," Eva replied and the dark blond also answered with a nod.

"You are tensioners ..." Chuck had meant that, but when everyone else laughed, he agreed.

The eight wanted to do something together again and Balthasar was the one who had told Eva of his idea a few days earlier. He had come across it on a page on the Internet. Not in this form, it was more about a competition. Writing, painting, fanart, and stuff. But Eva was immediately enthusiastic about this idea and together they had decided to make it to their competition. Everything had to be recorded on video and then evaluated together.

The winner, or rather, the winning pair had a wish free. Of course, no one had considered what that was at this time. Which was also incidental, because the sexual fun was in the foreground.

Admittedly, Eva was very hot, while writing these little notes on which there were four options to choose from. And at the thought of who with whom, how and what.

 

"Well, now," she said, getting up and clearing her throat. "There are 120 kinks in here, of which 30 have to be filled. The last piece of paper, or rather the last day, the so-called Joker, contains a combination of all, meaning that you can choose what and how. The rules are simple. Each pair may change once if you can not do anything with the possibilities."

The advantage of this story was also, as everyone unanimously realized, that no one except Eve had such extensive knowledge of all these things. Therefore, she could also help others with words and deeds if questions should arise.

One by one, the men reached into the pot and consulted behind their hands with their partners. The secret of what was done in the end, of course, was decided elsewhere and only come to light at the common movie night.

After everyone had checked their calendars and agreed on the dates, they toasted with champagne on the following month. The game could begin ...

 

day 1

**Deepthroating**

Chuck/John

 

"If your wife sees that, we're both delivered. Put that fucking cellphone away!" Chuck growled.

John just grinned as he waved it close to his face.

"I want to film this hot mouth, in which I'll sink my cock," he whispered, turned the phone over and made a pout.

"Give that to me. We have a camera!"

"Get it," the bigger laughed and held it up. Chuck jumped up and down, trying to knock it out of his hand, but he had no chance against his friend.

Only lazy tricks helped, and he tickled the younger until both were on the floor.

"We could connect that with another kink. I'm tickling you until you run out of the air."

"And that's sexy?" John laughed and wriggled back and forth, trying to push the older away from him.

"No, but this," Chuck whispered suddenly, clutching his wrists and pinning them over his head as he leaned down and kissed him without warning.

The weight on his thighs and the hot breath near his ear prevented him from moving or wanting to. Humming contentedly, he enjoyed leaving the older to lead the way, nibbling on his jawline his way across his neck.

In no time he had become wax, his bones heavy, his eyes only half open as he stroked his friend's back and his hands came to rest on Chuck's hips. With a small jerk, he pushed him a little higher, so that both centers could touch where he so badly needed it.

"Move your ass and help me get the tight jeans off your legs," Chuck said in a teasing tone, patting his thigh and licking his lips.

Full of anticipation, John let out a trembling sigh, for not even his wife had done that for him in all the years Chuck was about to do.

The older handed him his hand and pulled him to his feet. Slightly shy and reserved, he slipped his slender fingers into the belt loop and then shoved his trousers up to his knees. Chuck was already there, tugging at his boxer shorts, loosening them with gentle patience and as soon as this massive penis was up in the air and bobbing a little up and down, the smaller escaped a brief gasp of enthusiasm.

"Are you comfortable down there?" John grinned and winked at his friend.

Chuck answered only with a giggle and moved the pillow on which he knelt.

 

When he looked up, he noticed John's tender look, seconds later felt the outstretched hand, which buried itself gently in his thick curly hair. A shiver of satisfaction flowed through him, mixed with arousal. Then he clutched that glorious, soft piece of flesh with one hand, moved that slightly sticky head over his closed lips, closed his eyes, compared that exquisite smell like a day at sea, and enjoyed the quiet, almost purring moan of his friend.

Chuck opened his mouth, began to draw circles with his rough tongue as he savored the salty drops of his lust. With the other hand, he gently clasped his testicles, stroked, pressed, scratched tenderly.

The grip on his hair intensified and between slight panting, which after a short time passed into a pleasurable gasp, he felt as the tail in his mouth continued to swell. Even though he would like to close his eyes to the pleasant feelings that flowed through him, John forced himself to watch his friend.

Slightly he tilted his head, licking from the base up to his delicate glans, the foreskin had retreated so far that it almost hurt. But it was a pleasant pull that kept the younger from messing up everything.

The other hand wandered into Chuck's hair. Without pressure. Just to make sure this head stayed where it was needed so badly.

More and more Chuck opened his mouth, always a little further he took it up until the head finally touched his throat. It had been a long, very long time since he had had that experience, and he knew he would get used to it over time. As he thought about it, he stopped moving, waiting, breathing deeply in and out through his nose, blinking away the tears as he tried not to choke. John watched him and it took a lot of restraint to stop too.

After a few moments, he had recovered enough to keep going, and he slightly bobbed his head up and down, letting his tongue slide lazily against the underside, and reached around with both hands to caress John's butt and gently squeeze. He moved slowly, getting used to the feeling and enjoying that his efforts were rewarded with sexy sounds from the other while he maintained the rhythmic pumping.

"My God ...", John moaned lost in thought and played with his hair. Chuck had to pinch himself to keep from laughing. "Make me want to explode!"

The salty taste filled his throat with every passing moment of growing arousal. And he was big. John was big and fat and Chuck loved every inch of it.

The way it pulsed in his mouth, the way it filled the room, and the way it repeatedly stroked his throat. When Chuck started humming, it almost happened to the black-haired. The vibrations transmitted and John's legs gave way and he was glad he could lean against the table. His mouth was half open, his eyes dark with desire. Hot, he was so incredibly hot and he was thirsty, but for nothing in the world, he wanted to leave that position. A fiery shower chased the next, the heartbeat as fast as if he had just run a marathon.

Chuck relaxed his mouth, opened it slightly and took a moment to look at his friend. The grip in his hair suddenly stopped and he felt the other tense, but he was the one who decided when it was over. And he decided to let John fidget a bit more. With a wet sound, he released this wonderful penis from his warm mouth, took a few deep breaths, swallowed and coughed.

Probably the next day he would have sore muscles in the jaw from the effort, but on the other hand, he enjoyed the situation of giving those feelings to his younger friend.

 

Although he heard a frustrated grumble and a slight hissing due to the temperature difference, he waved it off with a giggle.

"Chuck ... please," John whined breathlessly after a few moments, in which the more experienced had worked him so far with his hand that he felt that he had to come at any moment. Yes. Right there he wanted to have him and nodding in agreement, he opened his mouth again and let the thick, pulsating cock penetrate deep into his throat again. Again he needed a few moments to get used to the feeling. He tried to breathe calmly around him, closed his eyes. Saliva dripped on his thighs and tears burned behind his eyelids.

"I have to ... need," John panted, pulling on the other's long hair as he moved his trembling hips with light movements. Neither had talked about how it should go, whether Chuck wanted to swallow or not.

At the last moment, however, the younger one decided that he wanted to feel those lips that had already brought him to the verge of madness a few times before and withdrew carefully.

When he saw a small, sadistic sparkle in those deep blue eyes, he shook his head.

"Do not dare and stop now!"

Chuck took pity, squeezing his face deep into the other's lap, licking and sucking, even managing to take off his shirt before John spilled on his chest with a loud cry. Completely exhausted, the younger man sank to the ground and pulled the other with him.

After a gentle kiss, John turned off the camera and held his palm up, and Chuck clapped against it.

"Part one of the challenge successfully completed."

 

next work ...

day 2

**Medical Play**

Lucifer/Balthazar


End file.
